


Graceless

by mggislife2789 (dontshootmespence)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: After Castiel loses his grace, the connection between the Winchester sister and the rogue angel takes on a whole new meaning.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Graceless

His furrowed brow and heavy sigh of exasperation made you giggle. He really couldn’t handle this being human thing. 

“This, as you say, sucks,” he grumbled, falling hard into the mattress of yet another dingy motel room. Immediately, he popped back up, an urgent matter at hand. “How many times do you human have to urinate or defecate? It’s actually exhausting.”

After closing the door behind him, you heard him taking care of business. That used to sound so sexy, but - not at the moment. “I’m actually tired, Bee.” Funny nickname considering it wasn’t even close, but he still had a fascination with bees after his stint in the asylum when he’d taken on Sam’s visions. And in the hunter’s life, having your boyfriend give you a cute nickname was about as normal as you were going to get, so you held onto it as tightly as you could. 

“Welcome to humanity, Angel! It sucks! The constant eating and shitting and feeling? It’s more than exhausting. It’s soul-sucking.” Of course you were playing things up. Humanity wasn’t all that awful. I mean some were giant bags of douche, but after so many years in the life you’d come to find that most groups of anything had their dickless wonders; some, if not many, were actually good.

Cas exited the bathroom with a look of ‘done’ written all over his face. “I don’t know how you guys do this.”

“Because we have no other choice, Angel.” 

He closed his eyes and fell back into the mattress. “It’s just so much. All these feelings - emotional, physical - I’m not meant for this.”

You laughed and plopped down at his side, kissing the little bit of stubble that ran across his chin. The slightest groan emanated from his chest. “What is it?”

“Like that!” He said. “Kissing me like that. It’s always done something to be, but now it feels different. It feels -”

“You’re horny, Cas,” you snickered. “If you relax for two seconds, I might be able to help you with that.”

A super horny angel was funnier than you imagined. He started pacing around the room. “You don’t get it,” he said. And he was actually serious. “The thoughts that are running through my head, about you, these are the things that damn souls.”

“Well, my soul’s already damned, Angel. And I may not be able to see into your head, but I know men and I know how they think.” You hesitated for a moment and stepped closer, turning his head toward yours, his stunning blue eyes dark with need. “You don’t have your mojo right now, so you can’t see into my head, but I’ve got some pretty dirty thoughts running around in here too.”

Cas swallowed hard and when your eyes traveled down you saw him straining against the confines of his jeans. “Like what?”

“Sit,” you commanded, grabbing a fistful of his t-shirt and pushing him down onto the bed. 

Stepping back, you grabbed the bottom hem of your shirt and lifted it up over your head, revealing the most plain of cotton bras. Still somehow you managed to feel sexy. Maybe it was the way he looked at you. The way he always had. He hadn’t had the physicality to feel it before, but he loved you - you’d known that for years. “As I’ve told you, before you came along, I would do all types of things, with anyone, but it always felt empty. I didn’t care. I didn’t care about myself. All I cared about were my brothers, and feeling, and then there was you. Now I imagine all those things but with you, wanting to do them, needing to, because of how I feel about you.”

“Bee…” He whispered softly. “I need you. I don’t understand this feeling at all, I just know that it’s there.”

You pushed up using his knees as leverage and leaned in to kiss him, the stubble tickling your skin. “I’m here, Angel. How about I show you what’s going on inside my head? Feeling everything so deeply, it’s a blessing and a curse, but I find the good outweighs the bad.”

Through his jeans, you kissed his cock, your hands slowly but surely snaking up to unzip him. You breathed heavily against him, hands roaming. “I imagine your cock in my mouth - a lot.”

“Mmhmm,” he mumbled. Words were hard to come by apparently. 

With the zipper undone, you grabbed the denim at the lower thighs and tugged them downward, pulling his boxers down with them. His cock sprung forward, hard and dripping with pre-cum. You licked at the droplet and moaned at the taste. There was nothing like it really. 

Looking up into his eyes, you stuck out your tongue and guided his cock into your mouth. You swallowed him down as far as you could before gagging, laughing as you pulled back. Your eyes were watering, but the look on his face was enough. Mouth dropped open, chest heaving with each breath. Near loss of control, from the Angel who’d always had it. He’d taken control of his life, his free will, and for better or for worse, he’d been holding onto it for dear life. “Just let go, Angel.”

You wrapped your lips around him again and slowly pushed your way down, feeling him at the back of your throat before you pulled back up again. His moan rolled through you.

Completely overwhelmed with feeling, he reached between his shoulder blades and removed his shirt, all the while you had your mouth around him. He fell back into the bed and roughly grabbed your head, snaking his fingers into your hair, gently pulling at the roots. 

At first, he allowed you to do as you pleased, fucking your own mouth on him before he took over. With one hand, he cupped his balls, pushing his cock up into your mouth while the other hand pushed your head down. His thrusts were clumsy, desperate, graceless. 

When you choked around him, he shot up, so afraid of having hurt you, but upon seeing you smile collapsed back into the mattress and let chaos take over. 

Each gag made him fuck you harder and each moan made you want to stay shackled at his feet for all eternity. In the dim light of the repulsive hotel room, you lost yourself in the soft buzzing of the old lightbulbs, the wet slapping of skin against skin and the symphony of his choked sobs. 

“Get up,” he said, yanking you up to your feet. Spit dripped down your chin as he pulled your jeans and underwear down and laid back, pulling your bottom half over his face.

You mewled when his beard toward your skin, the prickling of his stubble riding the line between pleasure and sweet pain. His tongue rolled over your clit and up and down your folds like a man starved. 

Dazed, you clutched his cock between both hands and guided them up and down in tune with your mouth, while he wrapped his right arm around your waist, anchoring you to him. You fucked yourself on his tongue and groaned around him as his hand snaked back into your hair.

You went limp for him, allowing him to do with you as you pleased until his muscles tightened and he released a thick, hot spurt of come onto your tongue. Groaning around him, you lapped it all up and sat up, watching as his lips pursed around your clit. You shook above him and fell to the side, muscles trembling with the aftershocks.

As Cas exclaimed in complete awe, you laughed and crawled your way up to kiss him and tasted yourself on his tongue. “Wanna know what else is happening in my head?”

“No,” he replied, deftly moving you underneath him in two swift movements. “Now, I want you to see what’s in mine.”


End file.
